Boomer And Friends (2019 Film)
Boomer And Friends: The Movie is an 3D American CGI Comedy Film Produced by Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation & Distributed By Universal Pictures. Although it's An Animated Film, It's Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment's First Film To Collaborate With DreamWorks Animation The Film Is Set To Be Released on August 9th 2019 on 2D, 3D, IMAX 3D, RealD 3D and 4DX The 1st Trailer Has Been Screened Theatrically With The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and Wonder Park The 2nd Trailer Has Been Screened Theatrically With Avengers: Endgame, UglyDolls and Pokémon: Detective Pikachu The Final Trailer Has Been Screened With Aladdin and The Secret Life of Pets 2 Boomer And Friends Received Universal Acclaim Reception According To Metacritic, Scoring an 86/100 And It Was a Huge Box Office Success, Reaching To $715 Million Against The Budget of $85 Million, Becoming Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment Most Profitable Cast and Characters Alex Ortega as Boomer Chris Diamantopoulos as Mark Samantha Kelly as Mary Jeremy Shada as Jake Kristen Wiig as Christie Jason Ritter as Doodle Stickmann TBD as Tinta Catherine Wayne as Lottie Eden Sher as Paige Tara Strong as Bea Jessica DiCicco as Lexi Andrea Libman as Sparkles Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Lala Cindy Robinson as Cristina Catherine Taber as Sonya Lauren Tom as Zorah Kira Buckland as Bea TBD as Lydia TBD as Giana More Coming Soon Production Development In August 29th 2016, Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment Announced Their First Ever Animated Film In Collaboration With DreamWorks Animation With Distribution of Universal Pictures (1 Week After Universal Acquired DreamWorks) and On December 29th 2017, The Film Has Officially Began Production and Ended on May 16th 2018 Animation Boomer And Friends Was Made Using Sony Pictures ImageWorks Trailer/TV Spots Songs Pitbull Feat. Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment (1st and 2nd Trailer Song) Galantis - Runaway (U & I) (Super Bowl LIII 45s TV Spot) Skrillex Feat. Damian Marley - Make It Bun Dem (Special Look Trailer) Pitbull Feat. Flo Rida and LunchMoney Lewis - Greenlight (Some TV Spots) Diplo Feat. Nicky Da B - Express Yourself (Gent & Jawns Remix) (KCA 2019 Preview and Some TV Spots) Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk (Some TV Spots) LSD - Mountains (Some TV Spots) Imagine Dragons - Believer (3rd Trailer Song) Kids See Ghosts Feat. Pusha T - Feel The Love (Some TV Spots) Bear Grillz Feat Elle Vee - Defy The Odds (Some TV Spots) Shaggy Feat. Pitbull and Gene Noble - Only Love (Bad Royale Remix) (Some TV Spots) TWRK - Helicopter (Bad Royale Remix Feat. Richie Loop) (Boom Awards 26 Preview and Some TV Spots) Dillion Francis - Get It Get It (Some TV Spots) Major Lazer Feat. Busy Signal - Jump (Now Playing TV Spots) Smash Mouth - Story of My Life (Final Trailer Song And Some TV Spots) Tokyo Machine - PLAY (SDCC 2019 Trailer) Dirty Audio & Max Styler - Roller Coaster (Red Carpet Sizzle at TCL Chinese Theater) Wang Chung - Everybody Have Fun Tonight (Now Playing TV Spots) Movie Soundtrack Boomer And Friends: The Movie (Music From & Inspired By The Motion Picture) Trivia # This is The First Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment Film In Collaboration With DreamWorks Animation And Vice Versa # This is Also The First Ever Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment Film To Receive a PG Rating Attractions Boomer And Friends: Journey To Pencil-Land 1 Week After The 2nd Trailer Reveal, Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment And Universal Creative Has Announced That The Boomer And Friends Themed Ride Within Dreamworks Theatre At Universal Studios Hollywood Will Be Scheduled To Open On July 26th 2019 (2 Weeks Before The Movie Premieres in Theatres) Merchandise Drinks * Coca Cola Restaurants * McDonalds * KFC * Little Caesar's * Dunkin' * Chuck E. Cheese's Clothing * Vans Off the Wall * H&M Toys * Hot Wheels * LEGO Electronics * LG Electronics * Gaming Desktops/Laptops (Alienware, Legion, Omen, Republic of Gamers, MSi and Razer) Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:PG-Rated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Movies considered the best Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Universal Pictures animated films